


My Hands are Tied

by tmchen



Series: Taking things literal [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen





	My Hands are Tied

"I wish I could tell you more, but I can't enter the house. It's protected with Enochian warding magic." Castiel told the Winchester brothers. He had returned much quicker than they had expected and was now explaining the reason.

"It's been angel proofed, huh?" Dean asked to clarify. Castiel nodded.

"Yes, it's absolutely secure, I can't get in. My hands are tied." the angel elaborated.

Because Cas had appeared behind Dean's back, he couldn't see the evil grin spreading on Dean's face. But Sam, who was sitting opposite Dean, could and he had an idea what it might mean.

"Not yet, they're not." Dean said suggestively, turning around to grin at a confused Castiel. Yep, this was exactly what Sam had expected to happen.

"Well, I guess I should go and see if I can find out more from the local newspaper." he announced as he got up and left the room. It was an excuse to leave, of course, but it was a valid one. Dean had been complaining about how Cas always took things completely literally. Well, maybe not complained exactly, but Dean would not let this opportunity pass. So Sam had decided it was safer for his sanity to leave early and not come back to the room this night. He definitely needed a room for himself now.

When Sam was gone Dean got up and walked towards his angel, who still hadn't figured out the meaning of Dean's words. It didn't matter. He would find out soon enough. But first Dean just pulled Cas closer and pressed his lips on the angel's. He could never get enough of kissing Cas, but he tried to keep it to a minimum in front of Sam. Sam had no problem with their relationship, but it took them both some getting used to that Dean was going out with a male angel.

But now that they were alone Dean passionately kissed Cas and the angel responded just as passionately. Still kissing Cas Dean reached for the ever-present blue tie and started to undo it while pushing Cas back towards the bed at the same time.

After a few steps Cas stumbled against the bed and they both fell onto the mattress, Dean on top of Cas. Laughing and kissing they moved around into a more comfortable position and then Dean pulled the tie free of Cas' neck. Then he quickly grabbed the angel's wrists and tied them together and to the bed's headboard with the blue tie.

Cas looked up at Dean questioningly, but he didn't do anything to free his hands, which he could have easily done with the help of his angel mojo. He trusted that Dean knew what he was doing, even though he himself had no idea.

"Now your hands are tied." Dean explained and finally Castiel understood what was going on. Dean had turned the table and done exactly what Castiel had said.

Dean settled himself on Cas' thighs and bent forwards for another deep kiss and supported his weight with his hands on Cas' chest. Slowly he started to unbutton the white shirt and then he gently caressed the skin he uncovered. Cas moaned in pleasure and pulled on his bonds, but he didn't break free. Dean grinned and let his lips follow his hands down Cas' upper body which earned him some more and louder moans of pleasure.

The angel enjoyed this treatment, even though he would prefer to be able to touch Dean as well. But he had to admit that it was exciting being tied up like this and at Dean's mercy to a certain extent. Maybe he should try this someday with Dean being the one tied up. But, as exciting as this little game was, Cas was glad that Dean untied him after having removed most of the angel's clothes, so Cas could finally touch and undress the hunter.


End file.
